Butterfly
by Tanfalath
Summary: Rey Mysterio is caught up in the arrival of a new superstar who has everyone talking. He's having problems at home and isn't able to concentrate at work, can she help him?
1. Default Chapter

Butterfly Disclaimer: this story is fan fiction; no part of it is real. All names of wrestlers, wrestling moves, and TV shows belong to WWE, excluding Kali, whom I made up.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
San Diego sports arena was packed; the screaming fans could be heard in the backstage dressing rooms of the athletes each and every fan was anticipating seeing. It was an intense feeling. She strapped on her new leather boots and pulled her light brown hair into a ponytail. She stared herself straight in the mirror, " you can do this."  
  
It was a dream come true. Tonight was her debut match, not that she would actually be in an official match. She was to escort her character's father to the ring while he defended his world title, only coming in when it was necessary.  
  
Twenty years old, young yes, but inexperienced, definitely not. When she was only seventeen, she was found by a talent scout for World Wrestling Entertainment in a small El Cajon gym beating the hell out of anyone who dared step up. Vince McMahon instantly had her put in one of his many training schools, and for three years she did just that. Now it was finally going to pay off.  
  
She had her own locker room, which was fairly odd, but she truly didn't mind. Stretching didn't help her churning stomach. She had yet to meet her "father" and that added to the terrifying factor in all of this.  
  
She jumped at the sound of the knock on the thin wooden door. Her train, Evan stuck his head through the door and smiled. "Jess, you're on in five. Good luck," he said. The young girl embraced him, after three years of tears, screaming and sweat, he was like a second dad to her. " You'll be fine!" He insisted and left her to herself again.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
" Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 326 lbs. The WWE World Champion, Kane!" Lillian Garcia called into the microphone. The ovation was amazing. Jessica had never heard anything like it. She walked a few steps behind him. The champ, The Big Red Machine, her idle, her father.  
  
She kept her eyes straight ahead, not looking at the intimidating audience. "And who's this with Kane, JR?" Jerry Lawler could be heard yelling, " I've never seen her before!" Jessica tried to keep calm as she stepped into the squared circle. Just standing next to Kane, hearing The King and JR, she was absolutely star struck. During her training, she had never once been introduced to Kane, let alone any other co-worker. "King, you don't think.could it be?" JR asked. " You mean Kai? Kane's daughter?"  
  
The pyro exploded from the ring posts as Kane brought down his monstrous arms. He handed Kali the title belt and waited for his opponent. She jumped down, off the apron. She didn't know who he was facing, even.  
  
"And introducing the challenger, weighing in at 295 lbs., Brock Lesnar!" The former, determined to regain his belt made his way down to the ring. His manager, Paul Heyman, was nowhere to far behind.  
  
Brock stared at Kali as he made his way into the ring, she returned it, unflinchingly. Kane didn't give him a chance to look away from his daughter, when he struck. The first blow knocked the smaller man to the ring floor, but had little more effect. Brock was quick to his feet and to hitting Kane with a cheap shot.  
  
Paul Heyman yelled warnings at her from across the ring, she paid them no heed. She slapped the ring floor hard, trying to encourage her father. Paul waited until his client was laid out before deciding to get involved. He climbed onto the apron; distracting the ref. Brock raised his leg. "A blatant low blow!" JR yelled, King dismissed it immediately.  
  
Brock stood over her, staring back and forth between the covet belt on her shoulder and her. "You'll never get it," She said simply, surprised by her own daring. The comment made Brock laugh. The brief distraction she made allowed Kane to regain his composure. Brock's fatal mistake. He turned to continue his assault to be met with the tight hand of The Big Red Machine around his neck. The surprise on his face was genuine.  
  
Paul wasn't about to let his client lose; he climbed into the ring, her cue. She jumped in one swift movement to the top turnbuckle. Her hurricanrana was poetic. Paul rolled out of the ring, but that didn't stop the attack from behind. Brock knocked he to the floor. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, " I don't remember this being scripted," she thought as he picked her up. The F-5 was coming, and she was helpless. The mat rushed toward her and the rest was blank.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
" You won at least, right?" she asked rubbing her sore neck muscle. " That doesn't matter, he put his hands on my daughter. He's gonna pay," The big man slammed his fist down on Eric Bischoff's oak desk. "Whoa, whoa! Kane, clam down. You'll get Lesnar. In fact you and your lovely daughter will get him," The RAW G.M. told the pair. They were confused. " In a tag team match, an intergender tag team match. You and Kali against Lesnar and any woman of his choice." Kali nodded, and looked up at her father. He said nothing just pushed away from the desk.  
  
Kali went to follow him, but Eric grabbed her by the arm. "If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, you can just come and ask me," He smiled seductively at her, she gave no response.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Oscar, you seen the new girl? Pretty cute!" called Billy Kidman from the showers. Rey Mysterio laughed at his best friend. "You oughta hook it up!"  
  
"You forget, married man," Rey flashed his wedding band. Billy pulled a towel around his waist, and shook his head, "Not for much longer, from what you've been saying," Billy said. " Dude, don't remind me, we're goin' to counseling. It'll all be alright," Rey reminded him and pulled of his ribbed black tank top. " Whatever, just don't let your hopes get too high and don't let that ring strangle you," Billy said as he pulled on his trunks and head for the door. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: this story is fan fiction; no part of it is real. All names of wrestlers, wrestling moves, and TV shows belong to WWE, excluding Kali, whom I made up.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Yo, Mysterio!" Rey turned at the sound of his name. "It is Mysterio, right?" the man asked, he seemed to be in mid twenties. Rey smiled and nodded up at the taller man. " Wow, I can't believe it, can I get an autograph?" he asked. "Sure man, no problem," Rey told him and searched his pockets for a pen, "do you have anything I can sign?" he was handed a crumpled receipt and a blue ballpoint pen. "Oh, can you make it out to Jorren?" he asked, excitedly. Rey do so, leaving a short message before signing his name. "Thanks man, you're the best!" Jorren exclaimed before walking away.  
  
Rey smiled to himself, and continued down the practically deserted beach. " Does that happen a lot?" He jumped at the sound of her voice. "No not all the time, only when I'm in San Diego," he laughed. She flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder and pulled off her sunglasses. "We haven't officially met, I'm Jessie," she told him and extended her hand. He took it, noticing how soft her skin was. "I'm Oscar, or Rey. Which ever you prefer." He offered her to walk with him and she gladly accepted.  
  
" I saw that match last night, you did awesome'" he said and kicked a clump of wet sand into the crashing wave. "Oh yeah, what did you think?" she asked, almost afraid of what he might say. "You were amazing, it was a great match," he complimented. She didn't say anything, just smiled. "So, where are you from?" He asked, making conversation. "Actually I'm a San Diego native just like you." She told him. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Yep."  
  
The pair continued to walk, eventually losing track of time. The sun had completely set by the time they returned to their cars. Rey waited for her to leave before deciding he wasn't quiet ready to. He headed back out to the beach and took a seat.  
  
The sky glowed purple in the light of the moon; the rhythmic crashing of the waves cleared his head. He breathed in the crisp salt air, and sighed. His plan had been to come here and think. Think about all the shit in his life. He desperately loved his wife, he always had. She had come to see him at the sports arena while he was training, he didn't remember what started the argument.  
  
He let the sand run through his hands and let the tears form in his chocolate colored eyes. He had said some things he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't stand to see Angie cry, so he left. He felt the tears fall, seeing her face, how hurt she was to hear his harsh words, his criticism.  
  
He wiped the tears from his eyes; very aware of the sting from the sand he tracked in them. He didn't care. He deserved that much.  
  
He sat there for more than an hour, crying and cursing himself before he found the nerve to be a man and return home. * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The lights were all off when he pulled into the drive. It was the first time he had been home for over four months. He sat in his car and talked himself into going inside. She was waiting in the living room. Her mascara was smeared but she smiled when he came in. " I hoped you would come home," her voice shuddered. The lump rose in his throat as he saw her eyes shimmering with tears. "Angie." his whispered. She understood him even with his words, nodding her forgiveness. She stood up and embraced him. "Let's just forget tonight, okay?" she suggested. He nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
" I love you." He said, if only he could have seen her expression. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: this story is fan fiction; no part of it is real. All names of wrestlers, wrestling moves, and TV shows belong to WWE, excluding Kali, whom I made up.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" So everything is okay between you two now?" Bill asked in between reps. Rey nodded happily. "Well, then I'm happy for you." Rey could feel a "but" coming on. He looked at his friend, who avoided his stare. "What's up?" Rey asked, Billy only shook head. Rey set down the weight he was curling and stared up at him.  
  
The taller of the two pretended he couldn't feel his stares and continued to lift his weight. "Billy, what's goin on man?" Rey demanded. "Nothing, alright? God damnit, Oscar," he snapped, Rey was shocked at the sudden out burst. Nether spoke for what felt like an hour, but could only have been minutes.  
  
"Look, you've got a match tonight, for the title, why don't you go and get ready?" Billy suggested, his tone much more light. "Yeah, uh, see ya later," Rey said and gathered up his things. A thousand thoughts swirled in his head, what the hell was going on with Billy?  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Tonight Tazz we're in for a treat. It's the second night WWE has been in San Diego this week and hometown hero, Rey Mysterio is in action for the cruiserweight title, against Crash Holly," said Michael Cole over the screaming crowd. "Crash is one tough competitor, but my money's on Mysterio."  
  
"So is mine," said Jessica quietly to the TV screen. She walked out of the looker room she shared with Trish Stratus, nearly knocking the other woman down on her way. "Hey, you're in a hurry," she called, but Jessica didn't hear her.  
  
It had only been two months since Vince McMahon had decided to combine the rosters of Smackdown and Raw, and it had already made a huge effect. Jessica, not unlike many of the other superstars, was extremely happy about the change. The audience was just as excited.  
  
She found Rey in his looker room, stretching for the up coming match. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, seeing her in the doorway. "Not a lot, just wanting to wish you luck, not that you need it," she smiled. She stared at him, not able to see his whole face, but the mask couldn't cover his over whelming attractiveness. He caught her staring eyes and smiled. "Sorry, I just." she trailed off, her cheeks turning a shade of scarlet.  
  
The awkward silence only made her embarrassment increase. She turned to leave when he stopped her. " I just wanted to say, uh thanks and wish you the same in your match tonight," he said, stammering a bit. "For my match?" she asked uncertainly. "Yeah, your match against Ivory," he told her, " For the women's title" he saw her eyes light up, only then realizing, she hadn't known. She giggled excitedly and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Who's that jumpin' out the sky?" the line hit and the crowd erupted in cheers and screams. "Ladies and gentlemen, from San Diego California, weighing in at 180 lbs. Rey Mysterio!" Lillian cried. Rey walked down to the ring, throwing his hands in a salute to his hometown. He spotted Angie and Dominick seated in the front row, but made no sign to them. Dominick jumped wildly for his father, while Angie tried to calm him down.  
  
Rey climbed to the second turnbuckle and looked down at them. She showed no emotion, just gave a slight smile. He raised his hands to the flashing of a thousand cameras. A 619 chant was started as Crash Holly came out and into the ring.  
  
The two men locked up and the match began. 25,000 strong were pulling for Rey, and that had a tremendous effect on Crash. Rey used the "you suck" and "lets go Mysterio" chants to his advantage, and took quick control of the match.  
  
"How are we gonna end this?" Rey asked, pulling Crash into a headlock. "It's your hometown, man, isn't just a little obvious?" Crash replied. Rey gave a quiet laugh as loosened his grip on the other man's head. Crash pushed out of his arms and into the ropes. He was repelled back at Rey, who dodged his clothesline. Rey quickly turned and drop kicked him into the ropes. The chant for his signature move was started again, and he executed it beautifully.  
  
He raised his arms and signaled for the West Coast Pop, the ovation was amazing. Though, it compared in no way to how loud it was when the ref hit three. "Here is your winner, and new cruiserweight champion, Rey Mysterio!" His music played loudly. He looked over to Angie, wanting her to share in the moment, but she wasn't there. He held the title in the air, confused by her absence, though trying not to show it.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hey congrats, man," Billy said when Rey burst through the looker room doors. "Did you see her?" he demanded. "Who?" Billy asked. "Angie! She was just out in the audience, and she's gone," Rey yelled. "No, I haven't seen her," Billy said, "What's going on?" Rey sat down from pacing, " I don't know, I don't fuckin' know!" he shouted and slammed his fist on the bench. "Whoa, calm down!" Billy yelled back. "Sorry," he said counted to ten. It didn't work, "she's just been acting really strange lately, and God, I don't know." Billy sat next to his friend, "Oscar, we need to talk." Rey looked up at him, a concerned look on his face. "What about?" Billy wasn't given the chance to answer.  
  
Randy Orton burst through the door, "hey that new chick, uh Kali, is comin out next." Billy sighed his no when Randy offered him to watch it with him, but Rey accepted, assuring Billy they would talk later.  
  
Billy looked at the swinging doors; it was his turn to be angry. He let the frustrated tears fall as he kicked the wall, it hurt. Everything did. 


End file.
